Iron Man
"Battle mode intiated!" -Spoken when he is first in the line-up. "Pretty sure I just saved the world... again." -Iron Man when winning. Iron Man, a.k.a. Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in several Marvel vs. Capcom games. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 pounds with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. Powers and Abilities Other than Tony Stark's genius level intellect, his physical capabilities are similiar to those of an average human. All of his powers come from his special Iron Man armor, which has abilities such as: *Jet-propelled flight *Repulsor force beams *Unibeam from chest *Extreme durability *Notably, being infected with a relatively benign form of the Extremis virus allows him to quickly don his armor at will via skin secretion. In addition, this virus has greatly enhanced Stark's reflexes and has given him the ability to neurally interface with, and manipulate, many forms of technology. *Other powers vary on which suit is currently in use Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high economic status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay "Target Acquired!" — Iron Man before using his Proton Cannon. 'Attacks' 'Support' (Projectile) Unibeam - 'A basic laser projectile attack. '(Anti-Air) Repulsor Blast - 'A cross-shaped arc of lasers that works well as an anti-air. '(???) Smart Bomb - 'A close-range explosive attack. Can bounce an opponent back up for a continued combo should they fall. 'Hyper Combos Proton Cannon - 'Iron Man's signature Hyper Combo where he fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon weapon. '''Angled Proton Cannon -' Similar to Proton Cannon, except fired upwards at a 45 degree angle. '''Iron Avenger - '''Iron Man's Level 3 Hyper. After sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, superpowered Uni-Beam at the enemy. Tactics Theme Song 300px|left Iron Man's theme is a dance remix of War Machine's Marvel vs. Capcom theme. Trivia *He wears his '''Modular armor in all games except for MvsC3 which is based on his more recent Extremis armor. *When in a team with Captain America and Thor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, one of them will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referencing the team's battle cry *When switching out with Captain America in Fate of Two Worlds, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. *Iron Man is paired with Morrigan in recent trailers, probably because Iron Man is a womanizer and Morrigan is a Succubus, a demon who feeds on lust. *Viewtiful Joe has a similar, but visually different, Hyper Combo to Iron Man's Proton Cannon. *In Japanese Iron Man anime, he was voiced by Keiji Fujiwara. *In MvC3, when facing Nathan Spencer, Iron Man will imply Nathan is poor due to him only having a robotic arm and not an entire suit. "Just the arm?, What couldn't afford the whole suit?" *One of his alternate costume bears a resemblance to the Mark II armor from the movies, which was later upgraded to War Machine *In Marvel vs.Capcom 3, Iron Man is voiced by''' Eric Loomis', his voice actor from the 'Iron Man 2' video game and 'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'''. Artwork Iron-Man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work IronMan breath.gif|Iron Man's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Good Alignment